Un The MaraudersDiferente
by Lily -Lilian- Evans
Summary: La mayoría de las historias cuentan como James Potter conquista a Lily Evans, pero ninguno dice lo que pudo suceder cuando Lily le dio una oportunidad ¿ sera todo color de Rosas o ... existirá mas de un problema y decepciones? averígualo...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chics les paso a contar que con el impulso de una personita empecé a hacer un fic espero poder seguirlo , se que en algún momento puedo demorar mas porque como estoy con la Facultad y todo eso me lleva tiempo pero intentare actualizar los capítulos lo mas seguido posible. Este Fic se trata de la era de los merodeadores y tiene la extraña y divertida mezcla de un foro de rol es decir que esta inspirado en un foro de mi pertenencia de rol sobre Harry poter en la era de los merodeadores , por ello los personajes que no sean de J.K Rowling son de mi pertenencia { yo les diré los que son puramente exclusivos mios} o de alguna persona del rol que yo dejare en claro antes de empezar o despues del el capitulo

**El Sueño o La Pesadilla**

La sala común se teñía por cálidos y chispeantes colores amarillos y anaranjados provenientes de la gran chimenea que adornaba el lugar, eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde no mucho mas , en un día un tanto frío pero aun asi aparentaba hermoso. Mas el castillo estaba completamente silencioso, los profesores se disponían a terminar sus tareas , algunos permanecían en sus clase arreglando los detalles de ultimo momento para el día de mañana , mientras que otros como la Profesora Minerva McGonagall procuraba terminar sus pergaminos para ese día , y era que la vida de los profesores no era nada fácil, debían ser siempre el ejemplo de lo puntual y correcto pero a demás ser los guías de las vidas futuras . El Director se encontraba en su despacho , aunque no segura de lo que estaba haciendo pues Albus Dumbledore era un hombre ocupado no solo porque ser director de un colegio tan venerable como lo era Hogwarts conllevara a un gran trabajo , sino que también tenia otros asuntos que le competían en su vida que debía resolver , nuca se sabría cuantos misterios hay tras un hombre tan importantes como Dumbledore , pero lo que si puedo decir es que, es un gran hombre , siempre con aquel gesto amable y comprensivo en su rostro cuando una duda quieres resolver te mira por detrás de aquellas gafas en media luna que componen su rostro como si fuera un puzzle donde vislumbras una persona carismática y dispuesta a ayudarte.

Mas allá del despacho del Director se extendían los pasillos infinitos del colegio, vacíos , a no ser por las ronda de los prefectos de las diferentes casas. Tuve que llamar la atención de tres chicos , dos de primero y uno de tercero , haciendo que fueran a la torre de Gryffindor , como siempre lucia la insignia de Prefecta con orgullo de poder llevarla aunque a diferencia de algunos que les gustaba llevarla por sentirse poderosos – y en eso lamentablemente debía recordar la cara de la Slytherin aquella llamada Pixys Lestrange- detestaba que la gente se creyera mas porque tenia una insignia decididamente yo jamás seria así.  
Tras terminar mi ronda y por suerte no encontrarme ningún problema mas me dirigí a la sala común de los leones , si Gryffindor la casa que mis pies había pisado desde el primer día en Hogwarts cuando tan solo tenia once años.

********Flashbacks*********

En el expreso de Hogwarts llevábamos una mezcla de sentimientos entre nerviosismo y ansiedad, todos hablábamos de las casas en las que nos podía tocar , entre Severus y yo , Lily Evans, conversábamos sobre que casa iríamos, de algo estábamos seguro todos los nuevos integrantes de Hogwarts teníamos un punto en común , hablar del mismo tema , Severus estaba realmente emocionado por pertenecer a Slytherin , una casa que llevaba como símbolo una serpiente , con sus colores verde esmeralda como distintivo, también esperaba que yo fuera de esa casa y pudiéramos seguir juntos como siempre ocurría en los años anteriores a este. Pero en ese momento un chico de alborotada cabellera junto con otro con apariencia mas elegante pero también mas arrogante aun escucharon la conversación que manteníamos ambos y se sonrieron de una forma que me desagrado por completo.

-¿Esa casa de perdedores quieres ir?- comento el chico de cabellera alborotada mientras me dirigía una mirada que no entendí su significado solo me molesto el simple hecho de que usara un "tono" de voz hacia Severus despectivo.

-¡Si llegara a quedar en esa casa me iría de Hogwarts!- exclamo aun el desalineado chico, en ese momento le dedique una mirada un tanto fulminante y luego mire a Severus quien le estaba mirando con un gesto que rozaba al odio personificado , aun así los chicos que interrumpieron nuestra conversación seguían platicando.

-Toda mi familia perteneció a esa casa pero yo seré diferente – aseguro ahora el chico mas elegante mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba peligrosamente , tanto que creí que se le caería la cara por tanta arrogancia.

-¿Y tu amigo en que casa te gustaría estar?- le pregunto el chico que respondía al nombre de Sirius Black hacia el otro James Potter. En ese instante Potter blandió una espada invisible en el aire mientras recitaba una frase.

- ¡En Gryffindor, donde residen los de corazón valiente! Como mi papá.- exclamo este terminando por chocar la palma de la mano de Sirius , mi furia creció fervientemente ante tal estupidez , ¿Qué rayos importaba la casa que te tocara?, bufe y me levante decidida a abandonar ese maldito compartimento mientras tomaba de la mano a Severus arrastrándolo con migo, el de cabello oscuro alborotado se interpuso en mi camino

-Oye linda… te conviene que sea Gryffindor a donde te toque…no querrás ser parte de basuras como esas de las serpientes – comento guiñándome un ojo y un estremecimiento parecido a la electricidad cuando corre por tu cuerpo se hizo presente en mi , eso se llamaba desprecio.

-¡Muévete!, si no quieres que te golpe- exclame enfurecida mientras le empujaba para abrirme paso y salir con Severus de aquel lugar

-Maldito idiota ¿Quién se cree que es?- pregunte mas para mi que para Severus -Uhm…bah- exclamo algo furioso Snape , sabia que era así , sabia que estaba tan furioso como yo pues aquel encuentro había sido tomado a mal por los dos. Lo que no sabia Lily era que Severus Snape no solo detesto aquel encuentro sino que encontró en James Potter y su engreído amigo Sirius Black dos enemigos , pero Potter era el numero uno.

-Son inútiles , engreídos , solo están para pensar que pueden engalanar a cualquiera , pero me gusto tu actitud- aseguro Severus con un tono dulce en lo ultimo haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran sensiblemente , ahora quien llevaba a Lily en busca de un nuevo compartimiento donde quedarse era Snape y por fin lo encontró este no estaba totalmente desocupado pero era mejor aquello que los bravucones de James y Sirius.

Pude observar al ingresar al lugar que no estaríamos solos , y no es que me molestara la compañía de la gente solo que en vista de lo que había ocurrido recién me sentí un poco alterada, una chica de rubios cabellos , pero con algunos mechones azulados en su cabeza , yacía estirada por completo sobre uno de los acolchonados asientos del expreso su actitud era libre y despreocupada , mientras leía un libro de tapas al parecer antiguas que poseía algo así como ¿un pentagrama? Podía ser ciertamente debía acercarme mas para ver el libro y no quería pasar como entrometida , solo que aquello termino cuando la chica bajo su libro y nos miro curiosamente , Snape frunció los labios ante tal gesto pues se veía fácilmente fastidiado apreté su mano ante esto, y aquel rubor que de vez en cuando asaltaba sus mejillas se hizo presente bajando la mirad hacia sus manos.

-¡Hola!- dijo la pelirrubia extremadamente emocionada y arranco de mis labios una sonrisa divertida al notar que Sevrus se había sobre saltado pues su cuerpo dio un brinco

-Hola…Soy Lily y el es Severus …¿tu eres?- pregunte mientras extendía mi mano hacia ella , en un gesto amable

-Mi nombre es Elizabetta un gusto ¿tienen chocolates?- pregunto con aquel animo que en pocas personas veía tan constante, mientras estrechaba mi mano , mas el animo era de euforia pero aquella chica llevaba la emoción como si fuera propia de cada día , negué con la cabeza pues en ese momento no tenia nada , Severus también negó con la cabeza aun con el ceño fruncido , sin proferir palabra alguna.

-¡Oh! Que lastima , el chocolate es lo único que me calma , un poco…bueno quizás no tanto pues es mi mayor delirio – aseguro Eli con un timbre d e voz feliz y divertido , pero a la vez dulce , sonríe nuevamente pues cada gesto de aquella chica era , normal , acostumbrado y sincero

-¿Tu también estas emocionada por Hogwarts?...digo todos en el expreso están hablando de los mismo… ¿a ti a que casa te gustaría ir?- pregunte con determinación y tranquilidad

-Quizás a la casa de los Leones- aseguro Snape con un tono frío en su voz que me pareció extraño pues el con migo pocas veces empleaba aquel tono, supuse que a diferencia de mi Severus le costaba un poco mas hablar con extraños.

-Pues…- vacilo la chica de cabello color oro- Quizás tu amigo tenga razón a Gryffindor…pero no es algo que me moleste o me gustara , me da igual- comento ahora mirando directamente a Severus , yo por mi parte me acomode en el asiento observando como el paisaje allí afuera comenzaba a cambiar de apoco , tal vez faltara relativamente menos.

-Lily…Lily…¡Lily!

********Fin del Flasback********

Aquella voz que no me esperaba sentir ahora me despertó de mis pensamientos que me mantuvieron completamente sumergida en un sueño despierta, recordando que luego de aquel primer día , el día del banquete inicial fui elegida por el sobrero seleccionador a la Casa de Gryffindor , donde…residen los de corazón valiente , esas palabras me estremecieron tanto como cuando me di cuenta del suceso aquel primer día y donde Severus me miraba desde la mesa de los Slytherin , sabíamos que estábamos en diferentes casas pero seguiremos siendo amigos pasara lo que pasara.

Y volviendo a la realidad sentí como dos manos me tomaban de los hombros de inmediato caí en la realidad pues la fuerza aunque intentaba hacerlo de forma suave se sentía - ¡James suéltame!- exclame mirando en un rápido vistazo la sala común , vacía solo él y yo estábamos allí, a si, me había olvidado señor presumido y yo estábamos en la misma casa ahora y desde "ese" primer encuentro en el expreso de Hogwarts ahora parecía encaprichado , decidido en conseguir una salida con migo , hacia 6 años que estaba en lo mismo , y ahora que mi amistad con Severus había tenido una "ruptura" parecía mas decidido aun a completar su objetivo. Por un momento al recordar lo de Severus me entristecí y quizás lo demostré en mi rostro

-¿Nuevamente estas mal por lo de Quejicus? – pregunto insensible ante las ultimas palabras era sabido y conocido por todos el odio que tenia James Potter a Severus Snape y viceversa.

-¡No le llames así!- exclame dolida mientras me deshacía de su cercanía caminando un poco lejos de el- No me hizo nada y eso no es de tu incumbencia además- tras decir aquello me gire para mirarle con la barbilla en alto demostrando seguridad en mi misma aunque no sabia por cuanto tiempo porque siempre con James tenias una sorpresa y ciertamente tenia que estar siempre a la defensiva para no ser llevada por la ola de sorpresa que a cualquier tonta que le rodeaba a algún merodeador caía a sus pies , YO no caería a los pies de James Potter, YO no seria una mas de su colección de chicas , y NO jugaría con migo como si fuera una entupida muñeca.- No hables del tema- le pedí con algo de brusquedad mientras me distraía observando la ventana que daba al exterior.

-Pues dejo de hablar del tema si cambias tu semblante- susurro James con su típico tono de voz seductor, valiente y sin Ningun miedo a las respuestas que pudiera obtener de mis labios, nunca me hacia caso por mas que le gritara , por mas que le dejara en ridículo rechazándolo frente a todo Hogwarts , por mas que hiriera su orgullo , siempre, SIEMPRE terminaba en la misma , siempre buscaba una oportunidad. De repente sentí su cuerpo demasiado cerca y no pude reaccionar mi espalda golpeo suavemente la pared detenida levemente por las manos hábiles del merodeador , que a su vez me habían apresado contra la pared y su cuerpo- ¡Potter te dije que me S-O-L-T-A-R-A-S!- esta vez le grite ala cara pero aquello empeoro las cosas pues su manos subió por mi columna , haciendo un surco suave por mi espalda , convirtiendo mi piel en la de gallina completamente erizada, y parecía –lo que era aun peor- que disfrutaba de la situación .

-¿Por qué soltarte?, si según veo te pongo nerviosa….¿por que la señorita prefecta se pone tan nerviosa?- acerco sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos y mi respiración se entrecorto- Te gusto…esa es la respuesta , por mas que lo niegues señorita Prefecta- su voz seguía siendo petulante y odiosa pero no podía deshacerme de su agarre por mas que así lo quería -¡Te equivocas!- exclame con el ultimo hilo de voz mientras me removía de su agarre y no podía golpearle con mis manos porque había decidido tomar las manos de el para parar su recorrido por mi espalda- Eres un maldito atrevido- comente intentando parecer calmada pero la verdad estaba furiosa y un ligero nerviosismo completo mis sensaciones cuando sentí su respiración sobre mis labios , el momento por poco me parece embriagador y por poco sucumbo ante él, pero…

El sonido del retrato que era entrada de la sala común de los Gryffindor hizo que me moviera de inmediato a un costado y James me soltó , tras pasar algunos chicos de primer año hacia su cuarto nuevamente la habitación en al que estábamos silencio y pude sentir nuevamente la mano de James sobre mi brazo , esta vez lo mire con furia no contenida –TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS- forceje con el pero parecía inútil  
-Suéltame Potter  
-¡No! Escúchame  
-Te dije que me soltaras  
-¡No!- parecía empecinado en lo mismo  
-¡YA SUELTAME! -

Chille furiosa levantándome de golpe , abrí los ojos y estaba en mi acostumbrada habitación de mi casa que quedaba cerca de la Calle de las Hilanderas, lleve la mano a mi cabeza ubicándome perfectamente en que era temprano por la mañana y que nada había sido mas que un sueño, James Potter no me había tenido acorralada entre la cárcel perfecta de sus brazos-¡NO!- exclame al darme cuenta de aquella expresión – Maldito Potter- susurre levantándome de mala ganas , pero un recuerdo hizo que sintiera una mezcla de sentimientos entre nerviosismo y alegría , hoy era el día de partir a Hogwarts …

Marga Ferrioli {Lily Evans} ©


	2. Chapter 2

Espero les haya gustado el Cap. 1 aca les dejo el capitulo 2 todos los personajes son de J.K menos Elizabetta que es un personaje inspirado del pj de una amiga en un foto al igual que el padre de Elizabetta

Sin mas les dejo el capitulo…

**Un nuevo año…¿Mismos problemas?**

Si era el día en el que comenzaba mi año en Hogwarts mamá y papá me habían ayudado con mis cosas arreglando todo lo necesario para el colegio como todos los años hace seis años habíamos hecho una especie de ritual claro estaba que esto a Petunia- mi hermana mayor- no le agradaba en absoluto , ella decía que era un bicho raro y a veces hasta pensaba y quizás era así porque estaba dolida de que yo era una bruja y ella no, y es que ahí radicaba muchos problemas también en Hogwarts, y desgraciadamente por no ser precisamente de sangre mágica muchos se pensaban mejor que yo y también llegaban al grado de tratarme como si fuera basura " que tontería era para mi aquello", pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los Slytherin que eran los que mas juzgaban Severus era el que me había lastimado mas con ese tema. Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas nuevamente por los pasos arremolinados y furiosos de Petunia dirigiéndose a mi habitación , deje que mi cuerpo cayera hacia atrás quedando extendida una sabana de rojizo y sedoso cabello en mi almohada mientras tapaba mis ojos en una clara señal de cansancio, y era que el sueño que había tenido me había dejado mas agotada de lo que en realidad debió, eh imaginarme que aquella situación se podía dar hizo que un liquido frío me recorriera por completo la columna vertebral haciendo que me erizara por completo , Potter jamás tendría una oportunidad, me repetí una y mas veces mientras sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se abría.

Un pequeño y regordete rostro se asomo por la abertura de la puerta posando sus fulminantes ojos sobre mi aun acostada" claro que esa mirada me quemaría si fuera posible"- Ya voy Petunia- asegure con un dejo de fastidio en mi voz esta no profirió mas que un seco sonido parecido a un gruñido grotesco y golpeo la puerta cerrándola nuevamente , era claro que mamá la había enviado a llamarme.  
Extendí las sabanas hacia atrás mientras me desperezaba lentamente , observando por la ventana que quedaba por encima de mi cama y cuando me sentaba en esta podía tener la vista de la calle al exterior observe que el día se presentaba algo gris solo esperaba que en el camino hacia el expreso de Hogwarts el clima cambiara , de seguro seria así , pero tal vez mi preocupación repentina por el clima había sido solo una treta para evadir el sueño que había tenido aquella noche . Bueno sueño si aquello te parecía lindo pero para mi era una pesadilla , ¡si! Eso era.

Baje mis pies aun con pereza de moverme y mire mi habitación buscando la ropa que ayer por la noche había decidido ponerme , no constaba de nada fuera del otro mundo tan solo unos Jeans , una remera verde oscuro que casualmente contrastaba con el verde brillante de mis ojos y zapatos negros, observe un segundo en el espejo mi rostro mientras decidía si llevaría mi pelo recogido en una coleta alta o simplemente suelto , al parecer suelto gano la batalla pues deje que este descansara como quisiera sobre mis hombros , lo cepille un momento y luego de estar pronta baje casi corriendo las escaleras.

-Buenos días mamá, papá…Petunia- no tenia costumbre de decirle hermana , era algo que había omitido por completo a ella pues de todas formas ella no se sentía cómoda con ese termino y a mi me lo hacia pesar ciertamente , así que para contento de las dos evitábamos tal termino.

-¿Qué tal querida? ¿supongo que emocionada?- me pregunto mamá con su típico tono de voz dulce y encantador mientras servia te y galletitas sobre la mesa , sus ojos no se perdieron de mis gestos porque al parecer estos fueron algo confusos

-Hee…- mal atine a el titubeo pues ahora era papá quien me miraba.  
-¿Ocurre algo en el colegio?- me pregunto con preocupación y sentí que se me erizaba hasta el ultimo pelo de la nuca , Petunia no se quedo callada.  
-Debe de irle pésimo , es una perdedora, ni bruja puede ser- exclamo con tal vehemencia que la mire dolida por completo

-Eso te gustaría en verdad ¿no Petunia?- pregunte enojada por su actitud ya sin soportarla un momento mas , me dirigí a la mesa y me senté en una silla lo mas lejos de mi hermana.

-Esta todo perfecto , solo que estoy algo…nerviosa este año, quizás este mas ansiosa que de costumbre quien sabe - ¿Quién sabe? Yo si sabia lo que pasaba pero no se los podía decir a ellos, estaba mas allá de sus limites así que preferí guardarlo para mi misma.

-Quizás sea que es el primer año que antes de que te acompañemos nosotros , te iras con tu amiga Elizabetta- dijo certeramente mi madre, y dado por su sonrisa acertó al darse cuenta de que se me había filtrado en algún momento de los días o horas ese detalle, golpe mi frente haciendo un pequeño sonido y agitando algunos mechones de mi cabello fuego sobre mi mano

-¡Casi lo olvido!- exclame como si no fuera obvio aquello, mis padres solo sonrieron y Petunia inflo las mejillas , si es que antes se parecía un pez globo ahora era un globo aerostático

La hora que duro el desayuno paso tranquila , aunque no gracias a la mirada de petunia pero tras diez minutos de insistencia , la di por perdida y me importo realmente poco lo que hiciera , pensaba salir bien de mi casa camino a Hogwarts y no preocupada por una niña berrinchuda. El desayuno termino en un extraño tratado de paz , quizás porque había caído en la cuenta mi querida hermana de que me ausentaría por largo tiempo y tendría tanto a mamá y papá como la casa para ella sola ¿tan egoísta podía ser? . Deje aquello por sin solución y decidí volver a mi cuarto a ver si no me faltaba nada para partir , con esto ya las valijas estaban al costado de la puerta esperando a ser llevadas a su destino , no poseía ninguna lechuza , aunque quizás este año podría ser buena idea comprarme una me gustaría evitar usar la de Eli para mandarle cartas a mis padres una vez estuviera con mi mejor amiga veríamos que hacia.

De repente sentí el timbre de la casa , y el corazón me dio un súbito brinco de alegría , las escaleras la baje como si de una tropilla se tratara y apenas pude ver unos cabellos color oro me tire sobre ella a abrazarle

-¡Eli!-Grite emocionada mientras la abrazaba. Aquella niña de cabellos rubios que había conocido junto a Severus en el Expreso ahora se había vuelto mi mejor amiga o mas que eso, pues era como mi hermana. Junto con ella , además, cabía destacar que compartíamos el desprecio por James Potter y era ella quien soportaba mis continuos enojos con él. Ahora ella había acudido a mi casa para ir juntas por primera vez a Hogwarts , ya que como había dicho antes eran mis padres que me llevaban al Andén 9 ¾ , pero hoy iba a ser diferente. Detrás de Eli un hombre de blanca cabellera un tanto larga , mas allá de los hombros, alto y de complexión delgada aunque de igual forma apropiado a su físico en general . Este nos observaba tanto a su hija como a mi con una sonrisa diminuta en sus finos labios, aquel era el padre de Eli , un hombre que a mi descripción además de infundir respeto también lograba mantener un extraño misterio , pero había logrado conocerle y era un buen hombre que amaba a su hija como si fuera su propia vida y de hecho creo que así era. Estaba por descontado que por mas que lo quisiera Eli y su padre , no podían llegar a la perfecta imagen de un muggle normal, pero eso a mi poco me importaba . A Petunia esto no le causaba ninguna gracia por supuesto , ella siempre tan educada nos miraba como si se hubiera chupado un limón.  
Después de aquel abrazo con mi mejor amiga , salude a su padre quien tenia un acto caballeroso cuando saludaba a las damas , aunque a los caballeros les saludaba de una forma muy educada también, nos beso el dorso de la mano tanto a mi como a mi madre y extendió su mano a mi padre para estrecharla con la suya. Tras un par de palabras entre padres que yo no pude descifrar porque estaba ocupada con Elizabetta quien estaba enfrascada en convencerme que podía cambiar su forma a la apariencia de un gato completo y yo tan solo evitaba que lo hiciera porque aun estaban los ojos furtivos de Petunia. Había descubierto con el tiempo de que Eli era un tanto especial , no por su actitud alocada y despreocupada o por sus extraños gustos por las cosas muertas a demás de un sentido de la morbosidad que espantaba. Existían otra dos cosas que la caracterizaban , una era Metamorfomaga y la otra de vez en cuando me hacia preocupar por sus visiones, demasiado reales, y certeras como para no tomarlas en cuenta.  
Pero por fin llego la hora de partir , y este año cambiaba todos los medios para poder dirigirnos a Hogsmeade , es decir que por primera vez no usaríamos el expreso de Hogwarts , ¿es decir que no debía encontrarme con la cara de Potter en el primer viaje fuera de casa que hacia?, en mi rostro se fue formando una ancha sonrisa que Eli pregunto la razón.

-¿Te das cuenta Eli?  
-Amm…no- dijo tan inexpresiva que me dio miedo  
-No vamos a tener que ver la cara del tonto de Potter como primera opción , tan solo lo veremos cuando lleguemos a la sala común , ¡Es genial!- exclame sin darme cuenta que el padre de Eli estaba escuchando nuestra pequeña platica una risita fina se escucho salir de sus labios y mis mejillas adoptaron el color carmesí típico de cuando me avergonzaba.  
-Si supongo que eso te alegra Lily , pero …¿Lo odias?- aquella pregunta me dejo sin aliento , si tuviera que decirlo sin pensar hubiera contestando un eufórico si, pero pensándolo…no era tan fácil , yo no odiaba a nadie en conclusión.  
-N…No…pero es un idiota…y le prefiero lejos de mi- asegure mientras la observaba , no me había dado cuenta que desde que habíamos salido de casa ya no tenia las maletas , pero me ahorre comentario pues de seguro ya estarían viaje a Hogwarts , y nosotros…  
-¿A dónde vamos Eli?  
-A Hogwarts a donde mas- exclamo la rubia enarcando una ceja , o yo estaba muy despistada o acá había algo raro  
-Pero… ¿en que?- me atreví a preguntar algo tímida y para ello obtuve la contestación del padre de Eli.  
-No es en que, sino con que- dijo mientras me mostraba un sombrero que llevaba en sus manos , fruncí el ceño sin entender nada , este año estaba despistada, o ese sueño que había tenido me tenia desconectada del todo.  
Eli se rio de mi cara , pues le parecio chistosa al igual que a su padre , fantástico ahora era el payaso de la familia Phantomhive, suspire y solo les seguí.  
Estábamos a un par de cuadras de mi casa cuando nos internamos en lo que era una pequeña zona verde del lugar , parecido a un bosque pero mucho mas pequeño.  
El padre de Eli camino con determinación delante de nosotros mientras hallábamos un pequeño claro , coloco aquel sombrero en el césped y nos miro con una sonrisa traviesa , Eli me dirigió una pequeña mirada vivaz mientras corría a saltitos al lado de su padre , yo camine algo mas lento que ella pero al fin llegue

-Muy bien jovencitas… es hora de partir a Hogsmeade , no querrán llegar tarde al colegio ¿verdad?- Eli hizo una morisqueta mientras negaba con la cabeza yo solo rei bajito  
-Bueno , sus manos sobre el sobrero a la cuenta de tres- ¿ a la cuenta de tres? , para que rayos quería que tocáramos el sombrero a la cuenta de tres mientras todo pasaba muy rápido sentí como Eli me manoteaba la mano para que tocara el dichoso sombrero y todo dio demasiadas vueltas , como para saber lo que rayos estaba pasando , para cuando me di cuenta me hallaba sentada en el suelo polvoriento de Hogsmeade.  
-¡Auch!- Exclame mientras me levantaba con la ayuda de el padre de Eli mientras esta otra largaba una carcajada sonora que retumbo en las callezuelas cercanas que teníamos ante este acto el padre de Eli le dio un ligero bastonazo en la cabeza , no puede aguantar la risa que aquello me dio por lo que tuve que tapar mi boca para no emitir ningún ruido  
-Supongo que ahora están a mano – susurro el hombre con voz dulce pero ocultando ese misterio extraño, Eli solo le miro masajeando su cabeza y a punto de refunfuñar pero se lo aguanto.

Las calles estaban completamente atestadas de personas , y mas de chicos que aparentemente compraban sus cosas para primer año , es que estas calles el primer día se llenaban de gente nueva, rostros completamente asombrados por lo que veían aunque , tener seis años aquí no te quitaba el asombro o de llevarte alguna que otra sorpresa , como el Trasladador que ahora sabia que me había traído hasta aquí , ¿Cómo era que me había sorprendido aquello? Algo había leído de ellos aunque no sabia que pronto experimentaría el mareante vieja que provocaba , a demás de que podía ser cualquier cosa, desde una copa hasta un sombrero como había sido este caso .

-bueno mis damitas …creo que es hora de despedirme – aseguro el hombre de blanca cabellera , frente a nosotros se encontraba un carruaje que parecía no tener caballos obviamente eso si lo conocía , eran los carruajes que nos dirigirían a Hogwarts tirado por Thestrals, muchos de los alumnos no podían verlos pero aquellos que presenciaron la muerte tenían otra visión de ellos , algunos les asustaba incluso ver su aspecto y ni que hablar de la leyenda que los rodeaba , no sabría decirles pues yo nos los veía pero pensaba que esas leyendas eran solo supersticiones vagas.

Con ayuda del padre de Eli subimos al carruaje y por fin nos encaminamos al colegio...

Marga Ferrioli {Lily Evans} ©


	3. Chapter 3

**Una Oportunidad**

Este año comenzaba el sexto año en Hogwarts a pesar de pasar los años y volver a ver el mismo castillo, el mismo protocolo siempre me maravillaba al ver la inmensidad y misterios que emanaba aquel enorme castillo, lugar donde todos nuestros secretos se quedaban guardados hasta nuestra vuelta, un lugar donde los buenos momentos, bromas, enojos y toda nuestra vida escolar se iba desarrollando , Hogwarts no era un colegio , no , era nuestra segunda casa. Para muchos este era el primer año, mientras que para otros era el ultimo, por suerte deba las gracias de que aun no estuviera en la franja de el ultimo año…iba a extrañar todo esto.

Llegamos verdaderamente rápido a Hogwarts el castillo tan majestuoso como siempre nos daba la bienvenida la profesora Minerva McGonagal una mujer refinada , pero muy estricta esperaba en al puerta con su típica tunica esmeralda y sus gafas cuadradas , su porte ya daba a los de primero respeto ante todo.

Reí para mis adentros al recordar la primera impresión que me dio aquella mujer la primera vez que la vi, quizás era a la única que aquella mujer le parecía entre cómica y parecido a una tía o abuela pues su rigidez en el trato me recordaba a la de las abuelas disciplinadas mientras que muchas veces su actitud era mas blanda que de costumbre, claro muchas personas jamás llegaron a conocer un poco mas "blanda" a Minerva porque en esa franja entraban todos los chicos que: Jugaban bromas, tenían un dudoso comportamientos, se pasaban de boca, de mano y de hormonas entre otros cuantos mas puntos por los cuales visitaban el despacho de la profesora y sub- directora. En mi caso durante los años me había ganado el respeto de muchos profesores, el cariño de otros mientras que con los alumnos pasaba lo mismo , muchos me respetaban ,otros me conocían, otros se pasaban de simpáticos y otros …simplemente me odiaban.

-Nos vemos luego Eli- salude con un beso en al mejilla a la rubia que era mi mejor amiga , y ella se dirigió al interior de Hogwarts , yo este año era prefecta un cargo que había obtenido con mucho esfuerzo y que me encanta esto junto con Remus con quien nos repartíamos la tarea de prefectos para hacernos la vida mas leve. Remus era un chico, sereno, dulce y muy sincero de cabellos color castaño claro y ojos color miel…todo un merodeador…si, era el mejor amigo de Sirius Black y nada mas ni nada menos que James Potter y mi mejor amigo…¿se preguntaran como un merodeador puede ser mi mejor amigo?...simplemente porque Remus Lupin no cuadra entremedio de ese par de locos sueltos, muy simple la respuesta.

Con Rem dirigimos a todos los de primero en la corta recorrida de la entrada al Hall de el colegio, los mantuvimos mas o menos en orden y le resolvimos un par de dudas a algunos de los mas curiosos incluso algunos pequeños nos sacaron una sonrisa de los labios.

Cuando McGonagall tomo el mando de la situación me despedí de Remus diciéndole que quizás mas tarde llegaría a la ceremonia , para mi pensar no tenia mucha hambre y tampoco muchas ganas de ir al gran comedor y encontrarme con gente indeseable. Camine con paso sereno hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor , los que ya estábamos no por primera vez en Hogwarts sabíamos la contraseña que debíamos decirle a la dama gorda por lo que eso no era drama. En mi camino me encontré con un par de Hufflepuff los cuales me saludaron y mantuvimos una pequeña charla contándonos lo que habíamos hecho en nuestras vacaciones, a veces me sentía un poco mal de pensar que no tenia grandes historias como la gran mayoría de los que en su familia eran magos pues ellos habían ido a lugares asombrosos mientras yo les contaba como un día Petunia había terminado metida "sin querer" dentro de un estanque que supuestamente estaba cercado….¿casualidad de la vida? O tener una hermana bruja que al enojarse la magia se le escapa de los limites, eso a Lily mucho no le agradaba pero debía admitir que su blanco mas frecuente su hermana mayor era divertido cuando caía en situaciones "imposible de entender" y claro siempre era yo quien tenia la culpa.

-¿Contraseña?- pregunto al señora del retrato que siempre vigilaba la entrada a la sala común – Manticora – murmure claro pero en voz baja a lo cual el cuadro me dio paso e ingrese al lugar, mi mente quería encontrarse con una sala desértica capaz de otorgarme un maravilloso momento en silencio porque seguro después de terminada la ceremonia inicial esto se volvería un caos.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco completo y sin saber porque quede petrificada cuando vi una cabellera azabache despeinada , un rostro con facciones marcadas , varoniles pero a su vez delicadas, con sus ojos cerrados por completos, en una de las manos tenia unas gafas circulares que casi tocaban el suelo , mientras que su cuerpo yacía placidamente en el sofá mas cercano a la entrada.

Potter un ser despreciable, arrogante , un conquistador nato que solo vivía para hacerse ver…un nene de mama , un idiota insoportable…"¿pero viste que lindo se ve dormido y como sus labios están entreabiertos?" ¡NO! Eso no podía estar pasando, esa vocecilla interna la estaba enloqueciendo James Potter no era lindo, James Potter era un mujeriego…si eso " si y que no puedes parar ni siquiera de soñar con su cuerpo cerca al tuyo - ¡vasta! – grite sin darme cuenta que lo había dicho demasiado alto y las consecuencias fueron las peores.

-¡Lily!- exclamo la bella durmiente a la vez que caía del sofá repentinamente , pero así de rápido también se paro y paso su mano por el cabello despeinándolo un poco mas , si es que eso era posible , siempre tenia ese gesto y no comprendía porque o para que , bueno si lo comprendía …¿para que mas? Si cada vez que hacia eso parecía atraer a la chicas descerebradas como si fueran moscas, fue recordar eso , lo que el año pasado había sucedido y una mueca de desprecio apareció en mi rostro…

**Flashbacks**

Una Ravenclaw , pelirroja , de estatura media, ojos castaños y tez mas tostada que la mia , se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor , era la hora del desayuno , yo conversaba animosamente, no al revés , Elizabetta conversaba animosamente conmigo mientras yo me reia de sus locuras , Eli era una chica sumamente hiperactiva y también compañera de cuarto junto con Wendy Slinkhard , con Eli no nos separábamos desde que nos habíamos conocido pero ella hacia peligrar mi buena reputación como prefecta de igual forma eso hasta ahora lo había podido manejar y ambas éramos mejores amigas. Volviendo a la mesa , frente a nosotras pero en dirección diagonal y quizás a medio metro de distancia se encontraba el chico moreno de ojos avellana y castaños de pelo despeinado y gafas el cual respondía por el nombre de James Potter , el morocho , con sonrisa de ganador, ojos color gris que tenia a medio Hogwarts femenino tras de el Sirius Black , el encantador , amable de ojos color miel y cabellos castaño claro Remus Lupin se encontraban sentados desayunando mientras cuchichiaban una vaya a saber que , Peter habían dicho que se había quedado durmiendo algo que nadie de Gryffindor tomaba como novedad .

Todo iba transcurriendo normal hasta que "esa" Ravenclaw descuadro todo…apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa enfrente de Potter , en ese momento mi mirada se desvío completamente de prestar atención a las palabras de Eli , para escuchar o intentar escuchar y ver lo que la descerebrada de Ravenclaw- la cual no sabia como estaba en esa casa- decía

-Hola Jemsi…¿Cómo estas?- dijo la muy tarada pelirroja, a mi punto de vista una deshonra para las pelirrojas.

-Hola Sam… pues yo perfectamente linda ¿Cómo puedes apreciar no es asi?- pregunto Potter de forma encantadora , ligona , " maldito estupido engreído" fue mi pensamiento.

Sam rio como idiota- Oh Jamsi, caro – termino usando un tono coqueto a esas alturas mis puños se había cerrado y Eli me miraba con cara de enfado, la chica prosiguió.

-Me preguntaba si tu y yo , amm…. Podríamos salir este fin de semana a Hogsmeade ¿te gustaría?

-Bueno Sam… ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a una belleza como tu? A demás a las damas no se le dice que no – dijo despeinándose el cabello con una mano y se oyeron suspiros por todos lados incluso de Sam

-¿¡QUE! – le pregunte histérica a Eli por su mirada y me pare de golpe no quería escuchar la maldita respuesta del engreído aquel me tenia harta, asqueada de sus continuas conquistas , cualquier mamarracho le venia bien y luego venia a decirme que me amaba y que le diera una oportunidad … si como no que esperara a que lloviera hipogrifos , por eso JAMAS sucedería – ¡Antes me caso con el calamar!- exclame leyendo la expresión de Eli y Sali furiosa del gran comedor.

A esto Remus se había dado cuenta de mi ida- huida y James no menos pues este se rascaba la nuca analizando mi figura alejarse , que pensara lo que quiera ya me daba igual…

Fin del Flashbacks

-Lily…. Yo- estaba la amenaza acercándose y yo no quería ni verlo a tres mil metros

-Aléjate Potter- dije recordando el sueño que había tenido y eso provoco un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo , no podía pasar aquello- Y para ti soy Evans- puntualice señalándolo con el dedo

-Vamos Li…- lo fulmine con la mirada- …Evans solo te pido una oportunidad ¿Qué tanto te cuesta conocerme un poquito? ¿acaso temes enamorarte mas de lo que ya estas?- otra vez el ego que amenazaba con hacer estallar a Potter.

-Cuidado Potter no sea que estalles con ese ego tuyo , esta demasiado crecidito y creo que tu cabeza se esta hinchando mas de lo normal y no porque tengas neuronas ya que te faltan muchas- dije con simpleza , pero este me agarro de las muñecas.

-Escúchame Lily , si Lily, porque no pienso llamarte Evans … estoy siendo sincero cuando digo que me gustas , solo te pido una oportunidad no puede ser tan malo

-¡Si es malo!, tu enorme ego no te deja ver que ODIO , Potter escucha bien ODIO a los engreídos y TU eres UNO DE LOS MAS GRANDES QUE HE CONOCIDO ¿te quedo claro?

-Lo que me queda claro es que no puedes evitar alterarte cuando me tienes cerca

-¡Bingo! Porque invades mi espacio- contraataque

-No, porque te gusto

-De ninguna forma eso es lo que tu cerebro de chicharrón quiere que sea verdad , pero siento bajarte de las nubes Potter , pero YO no soy una conquista mas, ni ahora ni ¡nunca! ¡Jamás me conquistara un merodeador porque ustedes no saben valorar a una chica de verdad! Y quizás el único que se salta esa definición de mi parte es Remus , porque el si es un caballero…

Jamás pensé ver a Potter tan rojo en mi vida, parecía incluso colérico y de hecho…

-¡Maldición Evans!, ¿Por qué siempre pones de chico perfecto a Lupin? ¿acaso te gusta?- aquellas palabras iban dirigidas con rencor puro.

-¿Qué ,si me gusta? Ese no es problema tuyo- respondí con el ceño fruncido y no me di cuenta cuan cerca estábamos hasta que sentí la respiración agitada del chico

-Evans no soy lo que tu crees , en serio quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que he cambiado , ¿no te das cuenta?

-Lo que me doy cuenta es que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo valioso y la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar para los de primer año- me di media vuelta pero…

Potter agarro fuertemente mi brazo y me jalo hacia el aprisionándome en sus… fuertes y masculinos brazos "¿¡pero que rayos!"

-Suéltame Potter

-Si me das una oportunidad si

-No no te la daré , no me asocio con cretinos que salen con medio Hogwarts- escupí como si fuera veneno y es que …sobre todo eso , me molestaba que si tanto decía que me quería ¿ porque no paraba de dársela de galancete con toda mujer le pasara medio regalada frente a el? … ¿Qué maldita seguridad me daba a mi si una persona tenia esas características?

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya te lo dije ¿no tenes capacidad ni para razonar Potter?

-Se clara, directa…

-¡NO SERE UNA CONQUISTA MAS!- dije exasperada gritándole en la cara directamente y mi respiración se agito respirando casi sobre sus labios , se podría decir que casi pues yo era ligeramente mas baja que el . El me observo con aquellos ojos, esos hermosos ojos que me habían hipnotizado y me dejaron repentinamente sin palabras….

-Suéltame-dije despacio sin quitar mi mirada de la de él.

Y es que simplemente él no podía soltarla había quedado embobado con aquellos ojos esmeraldas , tan hermosos , tan dulces cuando se lo proponía sino eran de fiera , suspiro…

-No, Evans…quiero una sola oportunidad , demostrarte lo que soy realmente, que no soy tan malo como tu crees, que no serás una conquista mas …por favor Lily…

A pesar de que sus labios están muy cerca de los míos no hizo por acercarse mas y de la nada se alejo despacio, con cautela se podría decir…

-Piénsalo…- me sugirió mientras me soltaba con delicadeza pasando la yema de los dedos con suavidad sobre la zona que tenia sujeta de mi brazo , como corroborando que una fina pieza no se haya roto o lascado…

Yo por mi parte tenia una lucha interna, tenia miedo de darle esa oportunidad pero…. Ya me había cansado de las peleas por seis años…era demasiado, y no me podía engañar a mi misma

-¿No te cansas de ser rechazado a cada dos por tres?

-¿Ciertamente?…si…ya estoy comenzando a cansarme , de los gritos, golpes con enormes libros , insultos y que me rechaces frente a todos- se confeso el pelinegro y eso hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco completo

-Yo…- para cuando dije eso el me miraba con curiosidad casi con esperanza , y en sus ojos pude denotar sinceridad en sus anteriores palabras dolor, estaba dolido por cada una de esas situaciones

-Me rindo Potter…estoy harta de esta situación , pero también no quiero salir herida , yo…en serio…si pretendes solo hacer lo que con las demás te llevaras una desilusión , yo no soy fácil y no seré jamás fácil , tengo mis principios y…- pero no pude terminar porque tenia sobre mis labios dos de sus dedos

-James….- lo mire confundida- que me llames James , detesto cuando me dices por mi apellido

-Lo siento…

-Lily me gustaría mostrarte un lugar que solo yo conozco, para ello necesito que estés en la sala común a las diez ¿si?

-¿A las diez?- pregunte incrédula

-Confía en mi , ¿una cita?...por favor

Suspire y asentí – Ok a las diez en la sala común , te esperare- tras decir esto sentí su fuerte y calido abrazo , sonrojándome ligeramente al notar la firmeza de su pecho y beso mi frente … con esos calidos , y hermosos labios hizo que me estremeciera ligeramente pero no lo día a notar.

-Por favor no lo olvides y …trae vestimenta cómoda pues la necesitaras- esa advertencia esta demás de decir que me alarmo…

-Pero…- no termine de decir nada y ya me saludaba con la mano pasando por el agujero de la puerta dejándome con la palabra en la boca, anonadada y algo frustrada …¿había aceptado salir con James Potter?...oh rayos…

Decidí que lo mejor era ir pronto al gran comedor , era prefecta y luego de la selección nos tocaba ayudar a los de primero en su primer día por el colegio

Espero les haya gustado no se si catalogarlo como buen capitulo pero es lo que se me ocurrio por el momento , el siguiente capitulo tendrá de titulo : **Entre selección y cita**

**Un beso Mar!{ Lily Evans}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Entre selección y cita**

Era sencillamente un día de ilusiones y de festejos para los de primer año, también de

mucho nerviosismo que se apoderaba de sus estómagos estrangulándolo al punto de no querer probar bocado ninguno , claro… siempre en primer año existían esos que eran torturadoramente hiperactivos, que hablaban por los codos y que no paraban un segundo sin moverse … ¿ le recuerda a alguien? Pero estábamos hablando de los de primero , casualmente la actitud de un merodeador estaba bastante parecida tanto… que su amigo Remus John Lupin le llamo la atención .

-¿Revives viejos tiempos de nerviosismo o simplemente te cruzaste con la pelirroja y…- pero fue interrumpido por una voz encantadora y una mirada que retaba a su amigo con picardía

-¿O por fin te dijo que si y tendrás una cita?- pregunto ahora Sirius Orion Black sin perder ese aura de seductor que lo rodeaba a cada dos por tres , que dejaba a las chicas suspirando y levantaba envidia de algunos…

El rostro de James podría describirse como…. "¡Terriblemente empalagador!" utilizando las exactas palabras de Sirius .

-D-I-A-B-E-T-E-S – deletreo Sirius frunciendo el ceño ante el gesto soñador de su amigo , Remus rió divertido ante la desesperación de uno y la ensoñación del otro pero así corto a ambos

-Cállate Canuto, ¿Y bien Cornamenta?- pregunto intrigado como un niño pequeño Remus , él sabia que por mas que su amiga Lily Evans lo ocultara a sus ojos tenia bien claro que aquella pelirroja obstinada le gustaba su amigo de despeinada

cabellera , era como una relación de Amor/Odio…no , no así no , así: Amor / "Odio" , pues jamás se creería esas veces que Lily gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Odiaba a James Potter , aunque en cierta forma quizás comprendía a la chica… ella le había dicho en confianza a Remus , pues era su amigo desde un primer momento al notar las diferencias de el con respecto a los demás merodeadores, que aunque James insistiera ella jamás le daría una oportunidad , entre mil adjetivos dicho por la chica le había quedado una frase que el tomaba como el verdadero quid de la cosa

Flashbacks

Lily y Remus se encontraban sentados en la orilla del lago mientras observaban como el agua formaba pequeñas ondas , era una tarde de primavera en la cual la temperatura era agradable y el calamar gigante sacaba de vez en cuando sus tentáculos al exterior.

- Anda Lily, saluda a tu cita- exclamo algo divertido el licántropo mientras ojeaba un libro

-¿Rem ahora te burlas de mi? – Lily le pregunto entre ofendida y divertida también mientras le daba con un pergamino en la cabeza a Remus , sin duda la relación con aquel merodeador era muy diferente a la que mantenía con Sirius o con James , Peter no le causaba mayores conflictos muchas veces había sido como el pequeño detonante de deschabar la propias bromas de ellos y una razón por la que Colagusano recibía muchos golpes de parte de sus amigos al arruinar todo.

-No me burlo mi querida amiga… pero ciertamente no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso a mi amigo Cornamenta- Remus negó con la cabeza mientras una Lily confundida y con una ceja en alto miraba al chico de dorados ojos.

-¿¡Que! Fui demasiado cortes Rem- se quejo la pelirroja mientras doblaba su pergamino y recostaba su espalda contra el haya bajo el que se sentaban.

- Eso es algo que permíteme sin que te enojes, dude, tu y la cortesía cuando de James hablamos no se llevan de la mano- Lily suspiro pesadamente

-Bien , bien entendí el punto , pero … ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo eso?

-A que deberías darle una oportunidad

-No- dijo esta sin pensárselo mientras miraba la hierva que los rodeaba y sus ojos quedaban inamovibles

-Lily el no es tan malo como tu lo crees, quizás tenga un ego que amenace con hacer estallar su cuerpo porque le queda pequeño – ante esto Lily río pero el licántropo prosiguió – Pero es un buen amigo, leal , y esta demasiado enamorado de ti como para rendirse , a demás de que nos tiene a Canuto y a mi completamente sordos de escuchar tu nombre

-…- Lily quedo roja como tomate sin decir absolutamente nada aun pero aquello… lo estaba analizando y Remus sabia que su amigo James era tal cual lo había descripto y él mas que nadie sabia lo buen amigo y leal que era… le ayudaba cada mes del día de luna llena con un gran problema peludo del cual prefería pasar hoy.

-¿Lily?... Dale una oportunidad

No lo se Rem… tengo miedo – Lupin abrió tanto los ojos que quedo inmóvil esperando a que la pelirroja siguiera- No quiero ser una conquista mas de los merodeadores, pensar que tenga esa oportunidad y luego… solo sea como un trofeo que expones a todos para luego olvidarlo en alguna vieja estantería con el pasar de los días

La voz de la chica le indicaba a Remus que aquello lo decía algo cabizbaja y la abrazo fuerte pero delicadamente a la vez

-No Lily… él jamás haría eso… el te quiere…

Fin del Flashbacks

James nego con la cabeza y aquella sonrisa soñadora desapareció por un momento , agacho la mirada y los rostros de Remus y Sirius se encontraron enarcando una ceja

-Mas de lo mismo Cornamenta ¿Por qué sigues tras esa pelirroja amargada? – pregunto Sirius un poco mosqueado por el hecho de que su amigo cambiara tanto por aquella chica

-Yo…- iba a decir Remus cuando James estallo en carcajadas

-¿Qué mie…?... ¿estas de joda no?- James negó con la cabeza pero esta vez una sonrisa pintada en el rostro una victoria triunfal aparecía en su rostro

-¿Entonces?...¿Tienes una cita con la pelirroja?- prosiguió Canuto

-Asi es mis queridísimos amigos ¡Por fin lo logre!- exclamo con la emoción a flor de piel y la inquietud renovada. Sirius y Remus que reacciono después de un tiempo victorearon a James de una forma particular y le aventaron aceitunas y una porción de puré fue a para r en su preciado rostro( recordar que ellos estaban en el comedor después de la selección de los de primer año)

- ¡BLACK DATE POR MUERTO! – dijo el pelinegro armando escándalo y exagerando sus gestos como si el puré fuera acido y le comiera la cara , Remus no paraba de rei y en eso James y Sirius seguían con su guerra de comida

-¡Se te pego el vocabulario de la prefecta mi queridísimo Cornamenta! – exclamo divertido Sirius mientras iba a comer una pata de pollo pero por culpa de James… la pata de pollo se reducía a cenizas

-¿¡Que! Oye cornamenta eso no fue gracioso , ¡Tengo hambre! – exclamo mal humorado Sirius – Haces eso otra vez y olvídate de las noches que pasamos juntos – dramatizo como si de una mujer se tratara – Olvídate de mi piel tersa , mis calidos besos y mis arrumacos – seguía dramatizando como el mejor actor muggle . Remus rodó los ojos y bufo , esos dos no tenían remedio

-Anda canuto… no te pongas celoso tengo una cita con Lily pero no me olvidare de atender nuestra amistad- comento del mismo tono que Sirius , James

-¿Sabían que son un asco?- pregunto Remus bufando. Como respuesta Sirius le lamió la mejilla

-¡IAGGGGGG! ¡SIRIUS NO HAGAS ESO!- exclamo exasperado y asqueado mientras se pasaba la mano frenéticamente en la mejilla . James y Sirius estallaron en nuevas carcajadas . Asi paso la mayor parte del dia de los merodeadores . ¿Seguro se preguntan de donde quedo Lily?

**** L****

-¿¡QUE HICISTES QUE!-pregunto por décima vez Elizabetta a Lily

-Que…ammm acepte una cita con …Ja..Potter- no era prudente para nada decirle a Eli "James" ya estaba en un estado de enojo monumental por el hecho de que había aceptado una cita con él , y es que ambas creíamos que James era un arrogante , mujeriego ,con un ego que amenazaba de estallar y dejarnos sin Hogwarts, por la expiación seria como una bomba nuclear , conclusión , un ego demasiado inflado para un chico de 16 años… Black tenia la misma designación para mi y quizás un poco peor pues no era que nos lleváramos de maravilla, si con James nos llevábamos como perro y gato con Sirius nos llevábamos como perro y gato, agua y aceite , polos de misma carga nos repelíamos a no mas poder , a las mil patadas…Pero con respecto a James , Eli creía que era un cretino y ella me había jurado que no le dejaría acercarse a mi , y yo por mi parte le había ….prometido que eso jamás pasaría tal cosa y como siempre "Primero me caso con el calamar gigante" . Ok… punto en contra falte a mi promesa , y eso me dejo un poco deprimida.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo indignada mientras se sentaba a mi lado , podía notar que aunque pusiera su mejor cara le pegaba donde mas le dolía que yo hubiera aceptado …"¡Ha rayos! ¿Por qué a mi?" pensaba mientras me masajeaba las sienes , nos hallábamos en nuestro cuarto sentadas en mi cama , en este momento estaba pensando si realmente había hecho bien en decirle que si a Potter , pero lo cierto es que habia visto una sinceridad en sus ojos que jamás me había detenido a mirar… quizás le estaba haciendo un poco de caso a Remus.

Al ver mi inmovilidad pregunto - ¿A que hora te dijo el cretino?- sonreí en una mueca ese era el típico tono de Eli para referirse a James

-Pues .. a las diez en la sala común

-¿De la mañana?- pregunto enarcando una ceja

-No… sino ya estaría corriendo como loca para aprontarme – comente algo divertida y Eli me tiro la lengua- De la noche Eli…

-…- El silencio que inundo la habitación fue tan asfixiante que no sabia si lo mejor era seguir hablando o que, y ahora que lo pensaba … rayos debía arrepentirme de aceptar eso, un mar de dudas me invadió y comencé a mover mi pierna en un tic nervioso , ahora estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa y sentía un poco de recelo de lo que pudiera suceder

-Vamos Eli…Potter no es… un violador…solo acosador…a demás si se propasa se defenderme …¿ o acaso olvidas las veces que ya me defendí?- ¿trataba de auto convencerme acaso? y también estaba algo apenada, el pobre James se había llevado varias cachetadas, rechazos y un surtido de mis mas elaborados insultos.

-Yo no digo nada- se levanto mientras tomaba su bufanda y se la colocaba alrededor del cuello – Voy a… dar una vuelta , ya sabes de las que doy siempre- asentí pero me mordí la lengua para no decir nada sabia que Eli no le agradaba todo esto pero no comprendía porque se ponía de aquella forma a mi punto de vista no había sentido o quizás si

Eli salio de la habitación y aunque me hubiera gustado detenerla sabia que era mejor que las dos pensáramos las cosas un podo frías, pues ella estaba segura que no le agradaría la situación por un largo tiempo hasta comprobar que James no se comportaría como parecía comportarse con otras y yo por mi parte… debía tranquilizarme y respirar , esperen… ¿estaba nerviosa por una cita con James? Ja , ja como no , eso ni en sueño …¿ o si?

-Merlín… dame paciencia- decidí buscar en mi armario a ver que me colocaría esta noche , no es que me importara lucir bien , por todos los santos , era James Potter , una simple salida , no iba a ocurrir nada y mas le valía mantener distancia sino yo Lily Evans le dejaría bien claro que a mi no me van los tratos que a cualquiera de esas con las que había estado… no , no me fije en sus anteriores citas pero sucede que el señor se paseaba con "esas" por enfrente mío y bueno ahí esta el resultado , era imposible no saber con quien andaba el chico mas popular , guapo y el mejor jugador de Quidditch de los tiempos " Concéntrate Lily , concéntrate deja de esos halagos"

La tarde paso mas rápido de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado , en Hogwarts era un día común y corriente de "El primer día" Normalmente este se pasaba bastante tranquilo pues los de primero debían amoldarse a todo lo nuevo y pues lo de años mayores ya podían estar comenzando a estudiar o simplemente amoldarse al nuevo año de colegio y volver a recorrer los rincones del castillo pero claro, para un grupo de estudiantes este no era un día cualquiera

-¡MIERDA CANUTO! ¿Por qué eres tan desordenado?- pregunto un James en ropa interior que buscaba unos calcetines debajo de la cama de Sirius

-¡Hey que yo no sor desordenado! Mantengo mi estilo rebelde – dijo esto pasándose la mano por el cabello de forma galante y sonrío ganador

-Rebelde tus patas, quiero mis calcetines , ¿Qué no vez que no puedo ir asi no mas?

-Si vas asi de seguro Evans quedara anonadada- comento Sirius observando ligeramente a su amigo el cual poseía un boxer estampado con _Snitchs_

_-O te correría por todo Hogwarts a carterazos por exhibicionista – recomendó Remus mientras estaba sentado en su pulcra cama (cabe destacar que el rincón de Remus era el mas ordenado y limpio de toda la habitación los demás lugares eran acúmulos de ropa que mejor no saber si estaba limpia o sucia , rogábamos porque limpia, y que todo estaba esparcido por todos lados, las paredes que estaba junto a una de las camas se encontraban tapizadas de pósters con jugadores de Quidditch y también sobre una mesa de noche se encontraba un par de trofeos al igual que una Snitch_

_-Si , si Remus , ya sabemos esa parte , Yo creo que esa pelirroja deberia entrenar Bogedo, ya saben ese deporte muggle que golpea un tipo a otro hasta dejarlo noqueado sobre un reng_

_-¿HE?- dijo sin saber de lo que hablaba su perruno amigo Remus hasta que cayo –Si serás bruto… es B-o-x-e-o y no es un Reng es un Ring – corrigió este_

_-Lunático no importa como hace la campana cuando suena la cosa es que lo noquea – Lunático se golpeo la frente ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello?_

_-Ouch!- se escucho salir a James de debajo de la cama -¡Los encontré!...ahora no molesten me voy a bañar y preparar …¡Tengo una cita con Lily Evans- grito entrando al baño James_

***F***

Bueno ese es el final de el capi de hoy ya prontito subiré el 5to este si será la cita de James y Lily y obviamente ¿Cuál será el titulo?

La cita mas esperada

Vamos a ver como le va a nuestro galán en su cita y que ocurre con nuestra pelirroja y también que pasa con todos los demás en algún momento pienso involucrar un cap para cada persona sus pensamientos y sus momentos en esta vida . Hasta pronto chao! Mar { Lily Evans}


	5. Chapter 5

**La cita mas esperada**

-Te dije Cornamenta que se te quitaría a la hora – le decía despreocupadamente Sirius a su amigo mientras este intentaba peinarse en vano frente a un espejo

-Mas te valía Canuto, mas te valía- el aludido seguía luchando con lo suyo mientras hablaba , ya casi estaba pronto para ir a buscar a Lily , con la cual había quedado de encontrarse en la sala común

-No seas dramático , digamos que me la debías – el joven Black mostró todos sus dientes en una peligrosa sonrisa a su amigo que lo miraba con una ceja en alto por ese comentario , pero James tardo poco en demostrar una sonrisa altanera a este

-Asi que fue por eso… ¿venganza querido Canuto?

Flashbacks

-¡CANUTO, LUNATICO!- ni siquiera se gasto en llamar a Colagusano porque sabia que este no estaba por el lugar , supuestamente estaba en la biblioteca intentando hacer su tarea de Encantamientos, para James era obvio que el chico estaba detrás de la Hufflepuff que venia persiguiendo hace una semana atrás , una chica bajita , de ojos azules , castaña casi rubia , no era fea pero no era la chica que Cornamenta o Canuto le prestaran atención , como sea no era el caso.

-¿ Perdiste la toalla y quieres que te la de amor? – pregunto Sirius con una empalagosa frase que Lunático caracterizo de…

-Tremendo Mariposa eres Sirius- a lo cual Sirius respondió con tremenda carcajada perruna que Lunático pensó se oiría desde la entrada del colegio

-Escandaloso- musito entre risas pero esas pequeñas risas se convirtieron en carcajadas voluminosas , tanto que Sirius debió golpear la espalda del chico porque casi se ahoga

-Ya, ya párale párale Lunático – decía Sirius con lagrimas en los ojos por tanto reir , mientras James estaba completamente serio , e intentando contener la bronca contra aquellos dos

-¡Maldito seas Canutoooooo! – se quejo James mientras se frotaba mas y mas el pelo con una toalla lo que provocaba que su pelo quedara mas revuelto y mas VERDE , si verde , por cortesía de Canuto entertainments y Compañía

-Jajajaajaja pero ajajaajaja si te ves de lujo ajajajja- decía Remus sin poder parar de reír , si había una cosa que aplacara el enojo real de James era ver a Remus sonreír unos dias antes de Luna Llena pues su amigo días antes sufría de muy mal humor , entre que debía cargar con un aspecto cansado o enfermizo y grandes ojeras todo conspiraba a que su amigo estuviera cada vez mas decaído y en algunas lunas llenas eso no era bueno para nada . Remus tenia la tendencia a querer alejarse de las personas por temor a lo que el mismo era , no dejando que los demás ,que supieran lo que era ,tomaran su propia decisión y lo que le llevaba a una gran depresión , una de las razones por la cual este grupo de amigos se habían unido tanto era que por mas que Remus los quiso alejar en principio estos decidieron acompañarlo sin importarles nada y desde ese momento se había formado los merodeadores mas unidos que nunca.

Fin del Flashbacks

-¿Cómo crees? Si soy un angelito , incapaz de matar una mosca, a demas el pelo verde no se te veía tan mal , de ultima a Evans le gusta pasar tiempo con esos ¿no?- obviamente Sirius se refería a Snape por lo que James frunció en entrecejo con enojo porque su amigo le recordara ese detalle

-¿Pretendes arruinarme el dia o que? No menciones eso ahora , y por otra parte después tengo que arreglar cuentas con Snivellus, el que Lily casi nos descubriera en una de las transformaciones de Lunatico es su culpa estoy seguro, y esa la paga- sentencio el morocho con rigor mientras desistía de arreglar su ya alborotada cabellera.

-Deséame suerte , oh bueno no es que la necesite soy James Potter , el mas guapo de Hogwarts y el mejor capitán de Quidditch que la historia de este colegio vio …- James fue interrumpido por Sirius ¿Cuándo no?...

- Y el mas golpeado por una sola mujer que alla existido , y con la cual te recuerdo es tu cita , ve que yo te espero con hielo para los golpes- se burlo Sirius

-Siempre teniéndome tanta confianza Canuto- tras decir esto le lanzo una almohada a su amigo y salio de la habitación.

Lily por su parte….

La pelirroja parecía enfrascada en lo que era su armario , buscando "según ella" algo cómodo que ponerse sin parecer excesivamente arreglada , por que claro ella no daría el brazo a torcer , porque ella no se estaba arreglando por que tenia una cita con Potter, no , no para nada ella se arreglaba como cada vez que tenia una cita por mas simple que fuera… "Claro como la vez que te invito aquel Ravenclaw ¿no? Hay que recordar cuanto te tardases en vestirte , digamos que casi sales con lo de siempre que se te olvidaba quitarte la tunica y que aun llevabas la insignia de prefecta si no fuera por Wendy la hubieras llevado" , Lily se puso de mal humor cuando escucho la "vocecilla" de la conciencia suya , "Chismosa" pensaba mientras seguía buscando lo que ponerle y hablando de Wendy…

- ¿Vas a seguir dando vueltas esta habitación o me dejaras ayudarte?- pregunto una castaña de ojos color azul grisáceos que entraba por la puerta y miraba con una sonrisa divertida a Lily , Wen era al igual que Lily prefecta aunque en muchos casos no era el mejor ejemplo de ello , la pelirroja decía que había mejorado mucho su actitud desde que era prefecta pero antes de serlo incluso había sido participe de una guerra de comida en el gran comedor, en esa ocasión Lily llego a tiempo antes de que Minerva viera a su amiga y compañera de habitación y le quedara extinta la posibilidad de ser prefecta .

-¡Aggg Wen , cállate!- le experto pero decidió que era suficiente que le daría paso a su amiga – Ok, a ver que me tienes…

-Bueno no se si te guste pero tengo esto – dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario y sacaba un vestido negro que parecía entallarse al cuerpo y era….MUY corto para considerarse vestido

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA!- pregunto exaltada Lily mientras miraba con reproche a Wen

-¿Qué? Se lo confisque a una de las Serpientes , ellas tan recatadas como son , todas unas damas de respeto- sugirió Wen con tono cordial , pero las carcajadas no tardaron en llegar

- ¿Me estas tomado el pelo?

-No , no me gusta tomar pelo sabe feo , a demás el durazno me da alergia- siguió bromeando Wen – Claro tonta que estoy bromeando – tiro el vestido sobre su cama y saco una remera de color verde clarito – Toma creo que esta si te quedara bien, la puedes combinar con tus zapatillas { en argentina zapatillas, en Uruguay championes , en el resto del mundo no se pero son Converse si? } verdes también y el Jean negro que tienes es una vestimenta casual y cómoda a la vez- aseguro sin mas la chica que miraba a Lily ordenar un poco el desastre que había provocado

-Gracias Wen por hacerlo sencillo- dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su amiga y tomaba toda las prendas y se dirigía al baño. Tras una hora mas o menos de arreglarse aunque Wen juraba que fueron dos , pero solo para evitar pelear con una pelirroja que estaba muy exaltada la dejo correr

-¿Y porque si no te gusta estas tan nerviosa?

-¿Otra vez con eso? Que no estoy nerviosa Wen

-Pero asi parece , a demás cuando estas nerviosa tienes un tic particular en las piernas si estas sentada comienzas a moverlas y si estas parada comienzas a jugar con tu cabello- dijo observadoramente su amiga a Lily está solo frunció el ceño

- ¿Por qué lo sigues negando? No es nada malo a demás él ya a demostrado que te quiere realmente Lily- proseguía la castaña- eres injusta ¿sabias?

-¿Injusta? No lo creo solo le impuse a Po…- fue cortada a secas

-James , su nombre es James y no esta Elizabetta para que haya razón de llamarlo Potter

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar o seguirás cortándome a cada cinco segundos?- pregunto la pelirroja algo mosqueada mientras se ataba el pelo en una coleta alta y dejaba varios mechones de su cabello suelto cerca de su rostro. Lily prosiguió.

-Solo le impuse que no era como todas las demás y si le di una oportunidad ahora es solo para ver si realmente a cambiado , quizás sea la ultima oportunidad que le doy , si la desaprovecha se pude ir olvidando para siempre de mi rostro- aseguro tranquilamente

-¿Como me veo?

-Vas a matar a James- Lily la fulmino con la mirada – Es la verdad – dijo riendo por lo bajo

-Bah no se para que me gasto en ti –negó con la cabeza la prefecta y tras decir esto salio de la habitación

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras pudo ver como James se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala , en principio tuvo que controlar su inseguridad y luego prosiguió bajando las escaleras que se le antojaron demasiado largas "¿ No será que estas demasiado nerviosa? ¿ o quizás tengas miedo de que Potter te guste mas de lo que ya lo hace?" ahí estaba la chismosa de su conciencia haciendo estragos en su mente , pero al exterior demostraba esa seguridad de siempre y James pareció no notar el debate interno , gracias a Merlín claro.

James a penas sintió pasos que descendían de la habitación de las chicas se paro como si de un resorte tuviera en el cuerpo y se giro con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro , la cual paso a ser sorpresa y embobamiento al instante – Wow…pelirroja, estas…estas hermosa, no es que no siempre lo seas pero ..wow…

Ese cumplido hizo que la sangre le subiera a las mejillas a Lily y sintiera que estas ardían demasiado – James por favor …- susurro completamente sonrojada "Ja! Ahora es James , ¿Qué paso con el Potter?" negué con la cabeza para hacer desaparecer esas cosa que venían a mi mente y le sonreí débilmente

-Solo digo la verdad preciosa- tomo la mano de Lily y la hizo dar un giro completo sobre su eje para poder deleitar sus ojos con tan bella perspectiva, esa pelirroja era la chica de sus sueños , y mucho mas , es la que le dejaba mil noches en vela , la que le podía arruinar sus días con el simple hecho de sus rechazos, la que lo ponía nervioso en mas de una ocasión , ella era la chica que siempre había querido y por mas imposible que eso fuera había decidido mover cielo y tierra , sin importarle cuantas veces lo rechazara , él iba a conseguir enamorar el rebelde corazón de la prefecta , eso como que se llamaba James Potter.

( On Lily )

A todo esto no sabia que responder , mil veces había dicho eso James pero ahora… ahora era incapaz de reaccionar como antes de decir alguna forma brusca para alejarlo , y era que no quería alejarlo ¿no quería? …." Einstein …le distes una cita ¿para que quieres alejarlo?" fruncí el ceño inconcientemente

-¿Lily? Te…te ocurre algo – Oh rayos , no me había dado cuenta que el gesto había salido al exterior .

-Perdón James, no…no pasa nada – le sonreí en una sonrisa tímida y me dedique a observarle unos segundos , era increíble lo guapo que estaba , siempre lo era pero… esa noche era solo para mi… " solo para **mi **como cambiaron las cosas Evans" ,si la vocecilla no me mataba al terminar esta noche me mataría James , este estaba vestido de unos clásicos Jeans oscuros , camisa blanca con finas líneas en un tono gris por fuera del pantalón por supuesto y con dos de los botones de esta desabrochados , zapatillas (championes o converse) blancas, su cabello encantadoramente despeinado como siempre , aquella ropa simplemente lo hacia mas irresistible que de costumbre dejando lucir lo que el Quidditch lograba sobre él, "Concéntrate"… Para cuando reaccione puede ver que el me observaba con una ligera sonrisa de medio lado ¿tan lindo podía ser?

-¿Qué ves? – pregunte algo brusca , ¡ahí que sutil Lily! Me reproche a mi misma por esa estupida pregunta pero ya me la estaban contestando de inmediato

- No estoy seguro…- lo mire enarcando una ceja y el prosiguió- No se si lo que ven mis ojos es un ángel o una princesa de los cuentos de hadas muggle , pero ciertamente creo que es un ángel porque las princesas de esos cuentos son un poco faltas de neuronas y… la belleza que tengo frente no- halago James mientras besaba el dorso de su mano que dado a que la habia tomado para darle aquel giro no la había soltado , el chico pensaba que la prefecta tenia la piel mas Sueve y hermosa que jamás nadie podía tener…

(Off Lily)

-Ya… t-tu también te ves bien- acertó algo avergonzada la pelirroja a lo cual James le sonrío ampliamente

-¿Pronta para la mejor cita?- pregunto galantemente mientras la miraba a aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto lo enamoraban , pero James siguió en el recorrido de cómo estaba vestida la chica de sus sueños. Lily normalmente no es que fuera desarreglada ni mucho menos a clases pero la normalidad del uniforme de Hogwarts ciertamente no dejaba ver toda la belleza que ahora ella desplegaba sin ese atuendo tan formal. La prefecta llevaba puesto un Jeans negro ajustado a su cuerpo , pero no de esos que deliberadamente remarcan demasiado su silueta , sino que la remarcaba de una forma sutil y encantadora , también llevaba un remera de un color verde claro escote en V un poco pronunciado pero no mucho , esa remera al parecer se cruzaba entallando su cintura y anudándose a un costado , por sobre esta una chaqueta para evitar sentir frío , porque había que destacar que estábamos en pleno invierno y las temperaturas eran crueles, y como la pelirroja no sabia exactamente donde la llevaría James seria mejor prevenir , sus zapatillas combinaban con la remera pues eran de un tono verde claro también .

Lily ante la atenta mirada del chico no podía parar de sonrojarse pero su voz por mas extraño que fuera permanecía segura .

-Claro, y..¿a donde vamos? – pregunto curiosa , ese era otro detalle de la pelirroja que a James le fascinaba , siempre que algo le interesaba la curiosidad salía a flor de piel en ella , el brillo de sus ojos cambiaba y el deseo de descubrir algo se le veía tan bien que a el pelinegro le sacaba una sonrisa boba siempre. A veces odiaba esa sensación de embobamiento que la pelirroja le provocaba pero había descubierto que no podía evitarlo.

-Mmmm, no mi querida prefecta, no te lo diré , acompáñame y ya vera- esto no tranquilizo mucho a la pelirroja y suspiro , siempre era lo mismo pero la mayoría de las veces lo arreglaba con un " Bueno Potter quédate con tu misterio y úsalo para embelezar a otra ingenua, o ¿debería decir para llevar a descubrir las penumbras de Hogwarts a otra mas?" , para nadie era oculto que James tenia una "activa vida" y la pelirroja no era ninguna ingenua a demás de que quizás por ese motivo era mucho mas cauta , lo conocía…o mejor dicho conocía un "defecto" del chico el cual predominaba a los ojos de ella. Sabia que también aquellas palabras …según sus amigas y las "sutiles" palabras de Sirius esas defensas que utilizaba contra James a este ultimo le dolían tanto que no quería ni levantarse a la mañana siguiente , y como siempre eran patada tras patada , jamás había logrado aceptar aquellas palabras con un poco de humor , quizás porque ahí entraba el miedo de que ella estuviera cayendo en sus redes y el…solo la utilizara como un trofeo y luego se olvidara de ella…como le había dicho a Remus aquel día.

El pelinegro noto la indecisión en aquel mar esmeralda que le gustaba observar y su rostro era completa seriedad- Lily, es un lugar hermoso que quiero compartir contigo, nadie mas sabe de su existencia…es mi refugio, y jamás haría nada que te lastimara- aseguro el pelinegro a lo cual Lily lo quedo observando unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Esta…esta bien…vamos ya- le sonrío esperando que esa sonrisa demostrara la sincera aceptación y que no debiera decir mas nada al respecto , por que no queria revelar sus pensamientos.

-Debemos usar esto – dijo el chico mientras de sobre el sofá tomaba una capa , Lily lo miro un poco extrañada sin saber realmente que iban a hacer con una capa , pero decidió acercarse y tomar la capa con una mano , percibiendo al tacto que la tela de aquella capa parecía como si estuvieras tocando la superficie del agua , elevo la mirada desde la capa a James , este la había quedado observando sin decir palabra alguna . Él por su parte le estaba confiando uno de los secretos de los merodeadores, el porque de muchos de sus éxitos y uno de sus tesoros mas preciados y que usaban bastante seguido , y por parte de ella descubría un elemento que solo había leído en libros su existencia al igual que descubría porque tantas veces que encontraban de inmediato la escena de alguna broma no tenían como seguir a nadie a pesar de que los actos habían sido recientes , todo aquello se conecto en la mente de la prefecta y sonrío inconcientemente

-Un capa de invisibilidad …increíble – susurro dejando resbalar la tela de sus dedos y James no necesito mas palabra por lo que los cubrió a ambos con la capa, donde antes existían dos personas ahora lo ocupaba la nada , aparentemente claro , el retrato se abrió dejando paso al exterior y salieron dejando atrás a una dama gorda algo confundida pues no había visto nada salir de la sala .

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras caminaban por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts , Lily sabia que estaban infringiendo una norma al salirse a esas horas de la sala común , pero por primera vez no le importo quebrantar esa norma, por mas prefecta que fuera por sobre todo eso , era un Leon valiente , capaz de meterse en líos para descubrir algo si bien era mas conciente y usaba mas su cerebro que otros también de vez en cuando faltaba a las normas, no es que Lily fuera santa por completo , solo que a mucho ojos asi era, esa tranquilidad que poseía ahora la pelirroja , teniendo a quien ella decía era un acosador tan cerca dejo impactado a James además de que se estaba embriagando con su aroma dulce era como a durazno… mezclado con flores , mantenía la vista al frente mientras cuidaba que el celador no apareciera de improvisto y los pillara justo en ese momento , quería darle un cita digna a su Lily.

Lily se encontró pensando en que no era tan desagradable tener a James a su lado a demás de que se veía tan bien con esa ligera seriedad que ahora mantenía y su perfume era sequicito , era como de almendra y chocolate , le daban ganas ahí mismo de besar aquellos labios carnosos …¿pero que pienso? , sacudió la cabeza ligeramente mientras miraba a otra dirección contraria a la que James pudiera mirar , quizás también ocultando el ligero sonroje que gracias a la vendita oscuridad le ayudaba a disimular mas

-Ya llegamos- susurro el chico mientras los descubría a ambos terciando la capa de invisibilidad en su hombro , saco su varita y pronuncio unas palabras que según Lily casi entiende era Latin , pero no escucho bien que decía , en el silencio había subido hasta el sexto piso y se encontraban frente a una puerta que Lily no recordó jamás ver , ¿acaso seria como la sala de menesteres que aprecia la puerta cuando pasaba tres veces frente a ella pensando lo que necesitabas?, o quizás simplemente no la vieran aquellos que no tenían acceso , como fuera , la puerta se abrió y James guardo su varita extendiéndole la mano a Lily a la cual sonrío un poco pícaro . Lily sintió que contenía la respiración ante esto pero tomo su mano y este camino con ella de la mano al interior del lugar.

El lugar era espacioso , tenia una chimenea , un sofá a demás de que estaba decorado sublimemente con los colores de Gyffindor , se podía ver un tapiz que colgaba desde el techo con el escudo de Hogwarts y una ventana comunicaba al exterior del castillo con un balcón fuera .

- Desde aquí puedes ver la Luna, el lago , puedes observar los copos de nieve al caer , creo que es una de las vistas mas relajantes que existen en Hogwarts , pero su belleza no se compara a la que ahora ven mis ojos .

Aquella palabras tomaron con la retaguardia baja a Lily la cual sonrojo fuertemente ante las palabras de James , ella se había entretenido dirigiéndose a la ventana para observar la vista y él ahora la estaba observando mientras la luz de la luna reflejaba su figura mas que nada

-¿Vienes seguido aquí?- pregunto evadiendo la fuente de su sonroje , James sonrío con desgano

- Cuando me va mal en el Quidditch , cuando discuto con Remus y Sirius o cuando tu me rechazas particularmente feo – decía aquello mientras la seguía observando y sonrío de medio lado ante todo lo dicho era cierto en cada ocasión iba a aquel lugar era la única forma de encontrar tranquilidad

-Es un lugar donde puedes venir a pensar , estar tranquilo pues nadie te molestará , y es donde me he repetido miles de veces que seguiré luchando por ti aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- para cuando termino el relato el chico estaba junto a Lily observando al exterior por la ventana y una sonrisa serena estaba curvando sus perfectos labios.

-Yo… jamás pensé que un rechazo mío te hiciera aislarte incluso de tus mejores amigos , no tenia idea de cuan mal te hacían sentir – dijo casi en disculpa la pelirroja a lo cual James sonrío calidamente y retiro un mechón de cabello del rostro de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tan prohibido es este lugar James?- pregunto intrigada por el hecho mientras lo miraba a los ojos , James sonrío mostrando sus pulidos dientes

-No es tan prohibido como te imaginas solo es restringido , quiero decir que no todos lo ven solo si te debelan el secreto , la puerta reconoce a quien le demuestras el secreto por lo que de ahora en mas sabrás la existencia de este lugar, y no dudes venir aquí después de un dia estresante de prefecta o de estudio , puedes descansar aquí – aseguro el pelinegro y camino hacia la chimenea prendiendo algunos troncos que allí descansaban con su varita – El único detalle es que en invierno es muy frío .- el chico estaba feliz de poder compartir su secreto con alguien pues ese lugar solo sabia de su existencia hasta el momento el directo , él y ahora su pelirroja .

-Gracias James por mostrarme este lugar , y te tomo la palabra de que puedo visitarlo cuando quiera descansar – aseguro con una sonrisa dulce Lily – y descuida que guardare el secreto de la existencia del mismo , no se lo diré a nadie

-Lo se , se que eres de confianza Lily y yo creo en ti – susurro volviendo al lado de ella y observo el cielo .

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en salir conmigo y todo eso James?

-Se oye lindo eso ¿sabes?

-¿He? ¿Lo que se oye lindo?

-Mi nombre de tus labios – dijo sonriendo fugazmente y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras la miraba de reojo

- No creo que tenga tanta importancia

-Si la tiene, no te imaginas lo feo que se oye mi apellido en tus labios en un reproche – Lily rió por lo bajo

-Supongo que soy tan insistente porque pienso que eres la chica mas importante para mi, la única que fue capaz de estremecerme por una sola mirada, la que hace que con una sola palabra cambie mi humor , la que eclipsa a cualquier otra con su simple presencia, simple pero las mas hermosa de Hogwarts- estaba conciente de cuan cursi sonaba todo aquello pero no le importo demasiado porque esa era la verdad

Lily lo había quedado mirando algo anonadada pues no se imaginaba que aquello fuera tan cierto como ahora parecía , su piel se erizo de solo pensarlo , y no pudo despegar su mirada de la de James – Perdón por ser tan insensible – comento despertando de su ensoñación de la castaña mirada – Yo, quiero que te quede claro que.. nunca te odie James…- bajo la mirada levemente hacia el piso

-Si eras insensible , pero el pasado ya fue lo que me reconforta es el presente - el joven Gryffindor sonrío un poco arrogante mientras elevaba la mirada de la chica tomando su mentón – Nunca me creí eso de que me odiabas, por mas real que sonara , dentro mío siempre tenia la esperanza de que un día conseguiría una cita con la prefecta de Gryffindor – aseguro el sin perder esa arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaba

-La misma prefecta que te dice ahora que es mejor volvamos a la sala común , es tarde y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano- aseguro con un tono de voz dulce pero James no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar así tan fácil a la pelirroja

- Prométeme que vas a cumplir algo

-¿Qué?

-Prométemelo sino no te lo diré y no saldremos de aquí hasta que me lo prometas

- Puedo salir por mi propios medios- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Sabes que no es asi, no te arriesgarías a encontrarte con el celador

-Soy prefecta y si me encontrara le diría que estoy en una ronda

-¿A las doce de la noche?

-….- ¿dos horas ya haban pasado de su encuentro en la sala común?

-Eso creía – dijo el suficiente y rio – Vamos , la escolto hasta su sala común señorita – dijo esto volviendo a colocar la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos y saliendo del lugar, la puerta desapareció de la vista de ambos y caminaron nuevamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts , James no paraba de sonreír mientras que Lily lo observaba de reojo , no podía negar que era guapo y mucho menos podía negar que no sentía nada cuando lo tenia asi de cerca , llegaron a la sala común y volvieron a ser visibles a la vista de todos. La sala estaba completamente decirte y es que era muy tarde ya como para que alguien estuviera despierto

-Te lo prometo…- susurro mirándolo a los ojos , y James sonrío mientras quedaba muy cerca de ella frente a frente de la pelirroja

-¿Segura?

-No hagas que me arrepienta James

-Jamás , quiero que me prometas que me darás las oportunidades para conocerme mas y mas – dijo esto de forma sueva y cuidadosa no quería sonar mal con respecto a aquello porque la verdad era que el quería demostrarle a la pelirroja el verdadero James , no el que era popular y capitán de Quidditch sino , el chico que a pesar de haber crecido como único hijo , algo caprichoso y demás era de buen corazón , y hacia lo que fuera por sus amigos , quería que conociera sus razones por ser lo que era , quería demostrarle que no era ningún cretino como quizás algunas veces había oído a su amiga Elizabetta decir , quería demostrarle que la prefecta tenia un concepto erróneo de él.

-Esta…bien , te lo prometo – aseguro mientras de improvisto le daba un beso en la mejilla que dejo inmóvil al joven de anteojos – Buenas noches James, que duermas bien…nos vemos mañana a la hora del desayuno

Esas palabras sonaron como dulce melodía a los oídos del chico – Te tomo la palabra Evans- sonrío divertido ante esto y se encamino subiendo las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos una vez dentro de su habitación pudo ver un Sirius ausente , un Remus durmiendo placidamente y un Peter como roca pero roncando, la sonrisa a James no se le quitaba y asi se saco la ropa y se puso los pantalones del pijama , acostumbraba dormir sin la camisa del pijama por lo que su torso quedaba desnudo , se quedo por media hora pensando en todo lo sucedido y se durmió finalmente .

Por otra parte Lily subió a la habitación sin pensarse que no estaría sola , pues según Wen ella debía resolver unos asuntos hasta tarde y Lily sabia que era un castigo de Minerva asi que ella no estaría , no obstante Eli dudaba que estuviera, la sorpresa fue cuando escucho un sonido y una voz al mismo tiempo que ella apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta con una sonrisa tonta en sus rostro

-Hasta que vuelves- dijo una somnolienta Eli que la miraba desde su cama no con cara de enemigo mortal pero si con el ceño fruncido

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Tu quieres matarme verdad?

***F***

Muy bien este es el fin del capitulo 5 espero que les haya gustado , este capi va dedicado a Mel y espero haya llegado a alas expectativas que tenia de este capitulo , se que vas a encontrar varias similitudes con uno de nuestros roles pero créeme que lo hice a propósito xD recordando un poco eso ^^ , sin mas hasta el próximo capitulo que no dejo el nombre del titulo por que aun debo pensarlo a demás de que no estoy segura que pueda actualizar por lo menos hasta después del martes ya que tengo examen

Un beso chao! Mar {Lily Evans}

Pd: hay partes donde habla directamente Lily y otras que lo hablo a través del narrador


End file.
